


亲爱的喵

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 避雷，两个妞，一个精英new一个奶猫newwieetaynew X newwieeNEW生日贺文
Kudos: 2





	亲爱的喵

TAY & NEW & NEWWIEE  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

特制的大床上，是凌乱的画面  
阳光透过白色的纱帘进照来，打在床上，温暖的唤醒了睡在中间的newwiee  
newwiee揉了揉眼睛，看着窗外大好的天气，转了个身，抱着被子看着阴影的移动  
昨晚他回来得晚，都怪教授又把自己留了下来改论文  
等他匆忙回到家P'New的生日都过了！  
原本说好要和P'Tay一起庆祝P'New的生日，可是……可是他们两都庆祝完了没有等自己(>﹏<)  
连蛋糕都没了……全被P'Tay「吃」下去了！◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻  
“唔……newwiee回来啦…”New拍了拍Tay压在自己身上的手臂“论文改好了吗？”  
自己庆祝就算了，还问这样扎心的问题！P'New最讨厌了(>﹏<)  
“看他样子…肯定是没改好”Tay翻了个身，刚刚他和New在家里等不及newwiee，而且小孩不在正好可以解锁很多新花样，什么都玩了个遍，还因为是New生日，让他多压了几次，现在腰酸背痛的，随便拿了个枕头放在沙发上靠着，顺势把New捞进怀里  
“别这样说”New轻拍Tay的小肚子“newwiee也很努力了”  
“嗯嗯！(>﹏<)”  
“给你留了吃的，在厨房里呢，去吃点东西吧”New也懒得动弹了，指了指厨房的位置，打了个哈欠抱着Tay的腰又想睡了  
“唔…”虽然很难过，但是肚子也很饿，要填饱饱。newwiee走到厨房，打开了冰箱，发现了冰箱里那个完整的蛋糕  
！！！这个蛋糕！！！就知道P’Tay和P’New不会这么狠心抛下自己庆祝的！原来还留了一个蛋糕给newwiee～  
Newwiee捧着蛋糕走出客厅，把桌子上乱七八糟的东西都扫到一边去，把蜡烛插好，一个一个点上  
“P’New～P’Tay～”  
New和Tay睁开眼，看到他们家的小猫咪不出意料的在冰箱里找到了另外一个蛋糕  
两人笑了笑，坐起  
“祝你生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～祝P’New生日快乐～祝你生日快乐～吹蜡烛吹蜡烛～”  
New附身和newwiee一起把蜡烛吹灭，隔着袅袅云烟，他看着newwiee那张天真可爱的小脸  
“newwiee”  
“嗯？”  
“过来点”  
“嗯？”newwiee凑近，New在他嘴角留下了一个轻柔的吻“newwiee，生日快乐”  
New和newwiee是同一天生日的  
“P’New～”newwiee得到了New的吻，虽然很轻柔，但是真的好温暖啊  
Newwiee爬爬爬，绕过了那张小桌子，窝进了New的怀里蹭着  
New和Tay是最喜欢他这幅模样了，像小猫一样向他们撒娇  
New摸着他的头发，一下一下的，就像撸猫一样，眼里的温柔都要出水了  
Tay靠在枕头上，看着他最爱的男人们都在他身边，没有什么比现在更幸福的事情了  
“New”  
“嗯？”New抬头看他，Tay凑到他面前，两人交换了个深情而缠绵的吻  
“唔～”Newwiee也凑了上去，咬了咬New的下巴，有点刺刺的，P’New的胡子扎到他了  
看着小奶猫皱巴巴的表情，New和Tay都笑了  
“我们去睡觉吧，今天太累了，明天我们出去玩好吗？”New抚摸着Newwiee的背“哥哥们很累了呢”  
“好吧…”newwiee嘟了嘟嘴，他今天也很累了，改论文都让他要崩溃了，而且P’New和P’Tay今天还工作了一天呢  
三个人回了房间，一觉睡到了大中午，然后就出现了一开始的那一幕  
有点饿了呢，newwiee的肚子都在叫了  
Newwiee拿着自己的小猫爪挠了挠New的衣服，把New的衣领都拉出了一个口，露出了里面布着点点红斑的肌肤  
New感受到了Newwiee的动作，他眼睛虽然闭着，可是手还是准确的抓住了Newwiee作恶的手，拉到嘴边亲了亲  
“P’New～Newwiee饿了～”Newwiee蹭了蹭New的胳膊撒着娇  
“嗯哼”  
Newwiee背后的Tay动了动，他也醒了，他翻了个身，抱着Newwiee的腰，在他后背蹭蹭，嗅着他身上的奶香味  
“P’Tay～好痒啊～喵嗷～”  
New听到他的声音，睁开眼，看到了被Tay紧紧抱着的Newwiee，Newwiee还在用自己微弱的力量试图躲过Tay的动作  
New笑了，转头看着窗外的阳光  
春光无限好啊～  
而美好的一天，当然要从赖床开始啦～


End file.
